


Russia's greatest skater- Defeated by fever.

by King_Oj



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Feeding, Fever, Fluff, Illness, M/M, Sickfic, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Oj/pseuds/King_Oj
Summary: Yuuri recently moved in with Viktor. Viktor gets a fever and Yuuri takes care of him. Yurio and Otabek also visit, bringing angst.





	Russia's greatest skater- Defeated by fever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic on the site, comments would be appreciated. Have a nice day/night/evening wherever you are!
> 
> Bye :)

It had been about three months since Yuuri had moved in with Viktor in Russia, everything had seemed to be going smoothly for the both of them until one morning.

 

Yuuri had risen first for once, Viktor lay sleeping soundly with his silver locks draped over his porcelain skin. _He was out pretty late last night_ , the younger male thought to himself, and as it was the weekend, he decided to leave him to rest. Yuuri slid out of the sheets carefully as not to wake his spouse and tottered over to the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. Since gaining access to a kitchen pretty much to himself Yuuri had become quite the chef and was always thinking of new things to surprise Viktor with after a long day- or sleep in this case. After he had added sufficient rice into the rice cooker for the two of them, The raven haired man went to check on his love.

Apon inspection the silver fox looked a little red in the face. Yuuri, concerned, placed his palm on Viktor’s forehead. _He’s a little feverish_ , he thought to himself as he felt the sleeping skater squirm from underneath him.

“Моя красота, what are youu ddoinggg?” He slurred delusionally.“Vitya, you’re sick. I advise you rest up for today and submit to being looked after by yours truly” Yuuri smiled as he took pleasure in making people feel better. This instance reminded him of a time as a kid when Mari had gotten the flu and he helped look after her until she recovered. His mother at this time taught him recipes to cook for people if they ever got sick and what medicines to give them. Even though Yuuri was the next to catch the flu after helping his sister, he still felt proud that he helped another’s recovery.“I’m nottt sick.” Viktor muttered as he buried his head into his pillow.“Whatever you say, I’ll go fetch you some blankets and some water. I’ll be back in a minute.” He heard a muffled mumble of acceptance coming from Viktor’s pillow.

Yuuri returned to his lover equipped with blankets, water and Makkachin, who was now awake. The younger man carefully draped the fleecy blankets over viktor’s weak body and Makka hopped up to Viktor, who limply gave the dog affection.

“While I go finish breakfast I want you to take these tablets ok? I don’t want you getting any worse.” At this point Viktor couldn’t even think of food without his insides churning, at his spouse’s request he did take the two tablets though. Yuuri returned with a tray holding a small portion of fluffy rice, broth and some ginger tea. Viktor smiled at Yuuri, he felt grateful to have such an amazing person taking care of him.“Babee I don’t know how I’m supposed to eat all thisss” Viktor whined. “You have to at least try, you need energy to fight this illness otherwise you will be stuck lik-” “Feeeedd mee Yuuurii” Yuuri blushed in surprise and confusion as he listened to his husband. He looked into Viktor’s tired blue eyes and felt a compelling urge to pick up a spoon and assist the male. And without even really realising it Yuuri began spooning soft rice into Viktor’s mouth.“Itss gooood” Viktor murmured as he felt the spoon leave his mouth. The phone rang.“Hold on Vitya I’ll go get it,” Yuuri said as he left the room briefly to grab the phone.

“Oi Piggy, where’s your dimwit husband? He said he was coming to the rink today to say hi to Bek-a--I mean Otabek.” A fiery teenage skater shouted down the phone.“He did? Well he stayed out late practicing last night and now he’s sick. I’m thinking it is partial overworking but he’s feverish and dilusio--”Yuuri got cut off as the angsty teen continued:“I don’t care, what a dumbass deciding to get sick today I guess that means we’re coming to you. This is Bek--Otabeka—Otabek’s only free day to see him.”“If you really want to that’s fine bu-” Yuuri paused to hear Viktor emptying his insides into the toilet viciously. “Second thoughts maybe not, I gotta go, see ya.” Yuuri hung up and slid frantically on his mismatched socks to Viktor.

On arrival, the scene was worse than anticipated. The most Yuuri could to was hold Viktor’s hair and rub his back until he finished. Viktor was even weaker after this and could barely stand on his own, Yuuri helped him up and took him back to bed. Viktor was now grey, his husband lifted up the man’s bangs and caressed his face.“I’m sorryyy” Viktor muttered as he let Yuuri slip into bed alongside him and embrace him.“It’s ok.” Yuuri whispered into Viktor’s ear as he continued to guide his hand down Viktor’s tired body. “Get some sleep, you need it.” And before Yuuri could even finish Viktor had dozed right off.

Yuuri checked his watch: 15:23, it read. He got up and began cleaning around to get rid of the scent of illness from the apartment. He also decided that he would bathe Viktor when he woke up because he smelt purely of semi-digested food.When he had finished cleaning it was 14:58, and his husband was still sound asleep. Yuuri propped himself up on the couch with Makkachin to follow suite and started scrolling through his Instagram. Pichit was in Morocco on a training camp, Chris was in England at a club pole dancing- _Typical_. Yuuri thought to himself. He then found himself wandering over to his spouse’s profile. Yesterday he posted a picture of him skating at night on the rink. He looked beautiful. Yuuri then glanced over to look at the same man from the photo sleeping near by. Moments like this made Yuuri realise how lucky he was and how real this whole situation had become. He was MARRIED to his idol.

After around half an hour Yuuri went to check on Viktor who was beginning to stir. He heard muffled groaning as the silver fox shuffled to sit up a bit.“How are you doing sweetie?” The younger man asked softly.“Better my love.” Yuuri pressed his cold hand on Viktors less warm head.“Your fever has gone down significantly compared to what it was like earlier, I’m going to give you one last dose of medicine and you should be fine by tomorrow as long as you take it easy.” He said as he popped two tablets out of the box and placed them in Viktor’s open palm. With some water Viktor winced as he tried to keep down the nasty tasting medication- in the end this was successful. The two of them glanced over to the door as a rhythmic but angry knocking sound came from the other side.

Yuuri opened the door to find a short Russian skater at the entrance.“OIII VIKTORR HOW DARE YOU GET SICK TODAY” Yuri shouted as he barged through the door whilst pulling at Otabek’s wrist. “COME ON BEKA—OTABEK LET’S GO SEE MY IDIOT COACH.”“Hey, Yura you know you don’t need to do this.” He replied as he was dragged by the fiery teen. “Why don’t we let Viktor res-”“NO THIS IS HIS FAULT AND YOU ARE MEETING HIM TODAY SICK OR NOT” Yuri said as he dumped a bag of piroshki on the table and strode over to the older Russian. Yuuri followed suit.

“Oh, hey Yurio-” Viktor said, interrupted by a fit of coughing. “I didn’t think you were coming.”“WELL THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T. WHAT HAPPENED TO COMING TO THE RINK TO MEET BEKA?”“Beka?” Viktor and Yuuri laughed as Yuri went a warm shade of red.“I MEANT OTABEK, IT’S ERR.. STILL HARD TO PRONOUNCE YEAH THAT’S IT. WELL HE’S HERE SO SAY HI AT LEAST.”“Hi Otabek, long time no see. I would never expect our next meeting to be like this- or with Mr. Angst over there.” Yuri pouted angrily in the corner, still embarrassed from earlier.“Ah, sorry it’s been so long. I also apologise for my intrusion especially when you aren’t well.” He replied politely.“It’s ok, I can assume you weren’t the one intending to come here at this time.” Viktor glared at Yurio as he continued to look pissed off with the world.“HEY ATLEAST I BROUGHT PIROSHKI, Beka let’s go. I’m gonna show you this really cool haunted cat mountain castle you are gonna love it trust me.” Yurio shouted, and then said sweetly to his obvious new boyfriend.“Hehe ok!” Otabek said sweetly in return. “Thank you Mr and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov for letting me visit you. I hope to see you both again.” And with that they both left, Viktor and Yuuri smiled at each other as they heard Yuri ramble on about this cat mountain castle to Otabek outside.  

 

The next day Viktor was feeling better so he got up to find Yuuri asleep on the sofa with the tv still on from the night before. _He’s always the next to catch it huh._ He thought as he draped a blanket over the sleeping man.  


End file.
